


Error #404: Group Chat Name Not Found

by butatleastshe (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician), Melanie Martinez (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe- High School, Emo, F/F, F/M, Gen, Group chat, I promise, I suck at tagging, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexual Content, Very Emo, basically just an infinity continuing series, bit of angst, cursing, fedoras, just realized there's actually not thay much sexual content, lots of song references if i ever get around to it, mmmmmmmmmmmmmemes, no one closes the goddamn door (those people haven't heard of it), remember kids theres sexual content in this story, that's a very big tag: sexual content, there will be petekey later, what are this tags lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/butatleastshe
Summary: beebo has added tyguy, jish, thebestway, fedoraman, wentz, fr0nk, ry, and giraffe to a group chat.beebo has named the group chat "Error #404: Group Chat Name Not Found"!ry: clever





	1. ew

**Author's Note:**

> If this wasn't clear:  
> beebo: Brendon Urie  
> tyguy: Tyler Joseph  
> Jish: Josh Dun  
> thebestway: Gerard Way  
> fedoraman: Patrick Stump  
> Wentz: Pete Wentz  
> fr0nk: Frank Iero  
> ry: Ryan Ross  
> giraffe: Dallon
> 
> this is mostly going to be sex and song references by beebo so if you don't like that stuff I'm sorry  
> (this will have no plot because why not)  
> (that rhymes)  
> enjoy.
> 
> -kai

beebo has added tytheguy, jish, thebestway, fedoraman, wentz, fr0nk, ry, and giraffe to a group chat.

beebo has named the group chat "Error #404: Group Chat Name Not Found"!

ry: clever

beebo: of course it is i came up with it

wentz: wtf guys it's 4 in the morning

wentz: why are u up

beebo: ;v)

fedoraman: and you wonder why you have no friends

tyguy: no staph my innocent eyes 

jish: "innocent eyes"

beebo: how does josh know 

ry: how does josh know 

wentz: how does josh know 

thebestway: how does josh know

the best way: actually what are we even talking about 

beebo: :v) 

fr0nk: gO tO sLeEp 

fr0nk: also ew 

tyguy: ew 

jish: ew 

wentz: ew 

fedoraman: ew 

thebestway: ew 

ry: ew beebo: ew 

beebo: wait why is everyone besides dallon up 

giraffe: I'm up 

giraffe: I'm just ignoring this group chat. 

beebo: ew grammar 

tyguy: ew 

jish: ew 

thebestway: ew 

ry: ew 

fedoraman: ew 

wentz: ew 

giraffe: go to sleep. 

tyguy: wait guys 

tyguy: before you go 

thebestway: yes? 

tyguy: ew.


	2. dairy queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it gets real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woot woot group chats  
> i want to buy halsey's new ablum but i already spent all my money on M A N I A :')

beebo: i jUST WANNA ROLLIE ROLLIE ROLLIE WIT A DAB OF RANCH

thebestway: no.

tyguy: get ur pop hits out of here.

beebo: it's not pop wow haterz gonna hate

jish: no.

jish: we're in school.

jish: stop.

beebo: lol ur in math aren't you

jish: maybe....

jish: brendon no.

beebo: brendon yes.

tyguy: oh my god

ry: what happened?

ry: sorry i was in english

tyguy: hals can explain it.

 

_tyguy has added halsey to the group chat!_

 

halsey: hi guyyyyysssss

halsey: why am i here

tyguy: math...

halsey: o

halsey: O

halsey: brendon came in and screamed "if you love me let me go" at the teacher and dragged ty out of the room

ry: that's it?

halsey: that's it.

ry: i was expecting worse.

halsey: i was too.

beebo: well now we are at dairy queen

halsey: take me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry.
> 
> -kai


	3. fight club and fourth wall breakage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get your eye bleach ready kids, cause you're going to need it!

jish: wAIT WE FORGOT SOMEONE

 

thebestway: um who?

 

tyguy: who?

 

tyguy: oh

 

tyguy: oH

 

beebo: wait did you just read josh's mind

 

jish: we r sitting right next to each other....?

 

tyguy: don't listen to him

 

tyguy: the answer is yes

 

wentz: wait who r we adding?

 

jish: oh yeah

 

tyguy: pete n gee will love it

 

jish: TOTALLY

 

thebestway: wAIT DON'T ADD HIM

 

jish: toooooo lateeeeee

 

 

_jish has added hi_im_mikey_way to the group chat!_

 

 

hi_im_mikey_way: the fuck

 

 

_tyguy has changed the name of the group chat to 'fight club'!_

 

 

tyguy: FIRST RULE OF FIGHT CLUB

 

tyguy: NO CURSING

 

tyguy: OR LONG USERNAMES

 

jish: i agree

 

thebestway: MIKEY GO AWAY

 

hi_im_mikey_way: lol nope

 

beebo: no one says lol.

 

jish: o really? Imao lol rawr XD totes lolz

 

beebo: ill remove you from the chat jish

 

beebo: im not afraid to

 

beebo: also

 

beebo: mikey change ur username

 

hi_im_mikey_way: lol nope

 

thebestway: get the eye bleach

 

fr0nk: eye bleach ready

 

beebo: ill remove you

 

beebo: i am tHE MASTER OF THIS GROUP CHAT

 

tyguy: *the master of fight club

 

hi_im_mikey_way: fine.

 

 

_hi_im_mikey_way has changed their name to pete_

 

 

pete: better?

 

wentz: what the fuck

 

fedoraman: mikey dont touch my bby

 

tyguy: NO CURSING IN FIGHT CLUB

 

beebo: fuck that rule

 

wentz: that rule is really shitty am i rite

 

fedoraman: of fucking course it is

 

tyguy: guys plz

 

tyguy: my innocent eyes

 

jish: 'innocent eyes'

 

thebestway: this again...

 

thebestway: also

 

thebestway: ARE U ASSUMING MY GENDER?!?!?!

 

jish: SECOND RULE OF FIGHT CLUB

 

jish: NO ASSUMING GENDERS

 

thebestway: i love u josh

 

 

_thebestway has changed their name to jishlovr_

 

 

jishlovr: yay

 

fr0nk: whie

 

tyguy: whie

 

tyguy: jish is mine

 

tyguy: MIEN

 

tyguy: M

 

tyguy: I

 

tyguy: E

 

tyguy: N

 

jish: wait gee whats ur username

 

jishlovr: we'll get 2 that in the next chapter

 

jish: wat

 

tyguy: wat

 

beebo: wat

 

wentz: wat

 

pete: wat

 

pete: stop breaking the fourth wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well


	4. literal hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literal hell.  
> literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm literal satan for writing this :')  
> ((((you won't get it yet))))

jish: hi

 

tyguy: hi

 

jish: my names josh

 

beebo: what is going on

 

tyguy: um what

 

ry: it's three in the morning???

 

jish: and i'm here because

 

hals: is this some group therapy shit

 

pete: i want to sleep

 

wentz: dont we all

 

jish: my friends are all literal embodiments of satan.

 

tyguy: not really

 

tyguy: besides brendon

 

 

_beebo has changed their name to literal satan!_

 

 

literal satan: that is true

 

jishlovr: i object

 

jishlovr: mikey is also literal satan

 

 

_pete has changed their name to literal satan!_

 

 

wentz: this is about to get hella confusing.

 

jishlovr: well at leat they admitted to it.

 

literal satan: wait hold on

 

jishlovr: if ur mikey i'm not listen

 

literal satan: no its brendon

 

literal satan: no im brendon wtf

 

ry: no the first ones brendon

 

ry: brendon doesnt say wtf

 

literal satan: thank you

 

literal satan: anyway dallon isnt on here right????

 

literal satan: and everyone else is????

 

jishlovr: frank isnt here :'(

 

literal satan: forgot about him

 

fr0nk: thats insulting

 

jishlovr: FRANK

 

fr0nk: GERARD

 

literal satan: frank and gerard, sitting in a tree, f

 

literal satan: u

 

literal satan: c

 

jishlovr: mikey stop

 

literal satan: k

 

jishlovr: i will screenshot this and show mom

 

literal satan: how do u know im not brendon

 

jishlovr: brendon would have already said it by now

 

literal satan:  yes i would have

 

literal satan: anyway.

 

literal satan: dallon.

 

literal satan: we should all change our names to literal satan to confuse him.

 

 

_tyguy has changed their name to literal satan!_

 

 

literal satan: i agree

 

jish: whatever tyler does i do

 

jishlovr: aw true love

 

 

_jish has changed their name to literal satan!_

 

 

 

_jishlovr has changed their name to literal satan!_

 

 

 

_hals has changed their name to literal satan!_

 

 

literal satan: im sorry it was too cute.

 

 

_fr0nk has changed their name to literal satan!_

 

literal satan: whatever gee does i do

 

 

_wentz has changed their name to literal satan!_

 

 

literal satan: im in

 

ry: wait guys

 

 

_ry has changed the name of the group chat to literal hell!_

 

 

_ry has changed their name to literal satan!_

 

 

literal satan: there we go

 

literal satan: i'm a trendsetter

 

literal satan: we can make you not be

 

literal satan: nah im good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor dallon.
> 
> -kai


	5. literal angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short short short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was not what i had planned. no, this is not what i had planned. 
> 
> or was it???

literal satan: o shit guys

 

literal satan: we forgot patrick

 

literal satan: thats pete isnt it

 

literal satan: no its mikey

 

literal satan: what the fuck

 

literal satan: there's brendon

 

literal satan: i would tell patrick

 

literal satan: but he isnt literal satan

 

literal satan: like the rest of us

 

literal satan: nah ty isnt that bad

 

literal satan: thx jish

 

literal satan: np ty

 

literal satan: patrick is a literal angel

 

fedorman: thanks pete

 

 

_fedoraman has changed their name to literal angel!_

 

 

literal satan: thanks pete

 

literal satan: thanks pete

 

literal satan: thanks pete

 

literal satan: thanks pete

 

literal satan: thanks pete

 

literal satan: thanks pete

 

literal satan: thanks pete

 

literal satan: thanks pete

 

literal satan: thanks pete

 

literal satan: thanks pete

 

literal satan: what the fuck

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks pete.


	6. #exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here comes dat boi dallon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this may seem like a joke for everyone, but honestly thanks for reading. i had a relapse today and writting helps so much. thanks so much for 10+ kudos and 200+ hits. it means more than you can imagine. love you.

literal satan: alright everyone get ready

 

literal satan: i just told dallon to get on his phone (-bren)

 

literal angel: hey dallon

 

giraffe: hey 

 

giraffe: wait who is that

 

literal satan: hey dallon

 

literal satan: hey dallon

 

literal satan: hey dallon

 

literal satan: hey dallon

 

literal satan: hey dallon

 

literal satan: hey dallon

 

literal satan: hey dallon 

 

giraffe: holy shit what is going on

 

literal satan: literal hell

 

literal satan: as inferred by the name of the chat

 

giraffe: brendon

 

literal satan: yes

 

giraffe: is this why you wanted me to get on my phone

 

literal satan: ....maybe

 

giraffe: is that even brendon

 

literal satan: no im brendon

 

literal satan: no???

 

literal satan: well im pete

 

literal angel: im patrick

 

giraffe: patrick is literal angel why???

 

literal angel: thanks pete

 

literal satan: god dammit this is confusing

 

literal satan: wait

 

literal satan: what, literal satan?

 

literal satan: have you all seen the pic of pete's lower body part

 

literal satan: DONT DO IT BRENDON

 

literal satan: I KNOW ITS YOU

 

literal angel: i havent

 

literal satan: arent you two dating?

 

literal angel: no????

 

literal angel: isnt pete with mikey?

 

literal satan: NO

 

literal satan: YES

 

literal satan: but i havent seen the pic (-mikey)

 

literal satan: god dammit mikey

 

literal satan: pete stop saying god dammit

 

literal satan: [picture sent]

 

literal satan: THIS IS WHY IM LEZ

 

 

_literal satan has changed their name to hals hates boys!_

 

_hals hates boys has left the chat!_

 

 

literal satan: i dont think half of us had seen it but we didnt say anything

 

literal satan: because we didnt want to

 

literal satan: poor halsey

 

literal satan: actually jk

 

literal satan: i have seen it before

 

 

_literal satan has left the chat!_

 

 

literal satan: fuck u mikey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sins was on the radio today woot woot.  
> also not sure how i feel about this but hey yolo.
> 
> -kai


	7. literally four lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally four lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> normal users again yay!!

jish: wait

 

jish: why does brendon still have that on his phone?

 

jish: that pic was sent to us like two years ago

 

beebo: um

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy late bday dallon i forgot to say something about it oops


	8. true love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mel's joining the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!! sorry for not updating i suck lol
> 
> also gerard's user is gee because i'm lazy

hals: yo 

 

hals: we need to add mel

 

hals: shes the other part of me

 

tyguy: the other part of me is blurryface

 

hals: what

 

hals: stop being creepy ty

 

 

_hals has added melm to the group chat!_

 

 

hals: mel!!!!!

 

melm: halsey!!!!!

 

wentz: aw true love

 

hals: how would you kno?

 

hals: the only one you truely loves you

 

hals: and who you truely love

 

hals: isnt your boyfriend yet!!!!

 

melm: i know who

 

wentz: um wut

 

tyguy: ooooh 

 

tyguy: i ship it

 

jish: if ty ships it i ship it

 

wentz: aw true love

 

hals: shut up lover boy.

 

 

_hals has removed wentz from the group chat!_

 

 

_hals has removed fedoraman from the group chat!_

 

 

hals: we need to get them together

 

gee: i agree

 

tyguy: where did u come from

 

gee: my otp senses were tingling

 

melm: um what

 

gee: pete and patrick getting together

 

gee: ive been dreaming about it for years

 

jish: im very creeped out

 

tyguy: josh u were literally saying the other day u wanted hem to get together

 

jish: liar liar pants on fire

 

hals: back to the matter at hand.

 

hals: we need to get them together.

 

tyguy: pete just called me and screamed that he needs to get into the group chat now

 

hals: tell him no

 

tyguy: okay

 

tyguy: he said "fuck halsey and her lesbian wisdom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peterick woot woot.
> 
> aLSO GUESS WHO HAS M A N I A TICKETS!!!!!


	9. gosh dangit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your favorite meme's back!

beebo: gosh dangit

 

beebo: we have state tests today

 

gee: "gosh dangit"

 

mikey: god darnit

 

wentz: u all sound like tyler

 

tyguy: well i feel offended

 

 

_tyguy has changed their name to offended person!_

 

 

offended person: i curse

 

wentz: o rlly

 

offended person: frick

 

gee: ....

 

beebo: are u that innocent

 

ry: shush bren

 

ry: keep him innocent

 

jish: who said he's innocent

 

ry: oOH

 

beebo: oOH

 

wentz: oOH

 

gee: oOH

 

offended person: well then.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my explanation for not updating...
> 
>  
> 
> -kai


	10. savage alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more state tests because that's what i'm going through right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you guys want to hear more about me in the notes section? like a look into my life or whatever? that's a weird question but like would you???
> 
> excuse my awkard self.

hals: anyone know how to add exponents???

 

melm: i do bby

 

melm: but arent u supposed to be taking a test

 

hals: yes

 

hals: but idk the answer

 

jish: halsey is a savage

 

hals: fuck off

 

 

_giraffe has changed hals' name to bad bitch!_

 

 

bad bitch: what the hell

 

bad bitch: you can change other ppl's usernames??

 

giraffe: you didn't know that??

 

 

_mel has changed their name to bad bitch's bitch_

 

 

bad bitch's bitch: i luv this

 

tyguy: aH

 

bad bitch: what ty

 

tyguy: tHE CURSING

 

wentz: here comes dat boi

 

bad bitch's bitch: o shit waddup

 

tyguy: :'(

 

tyguy: i feel violated when you guys use profenties. can you please stop.

 

wentz: "profenties"

 

bad bitch: what is this kidgarten

 

 

_jish has changed the name of the group chat to kindergarten!_

 

 

jish: actually yes.

 

bad bitch: o jish is the baddest bitch

 

wentz: savage alert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> josh tho


	11. cape town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i looked up cape town stuff 12:00 at night....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ryden™

beebo: WE SHOULD GO ON VACATION

 

ry: uh why?

 

jish: no school im in

 

tyguy: same

 

wentz: same

 

fedoraman: same

 

mikey: same

 

fr0nk: same

 

gee: same

 

beebo: WE SHOULD GO TO AFRICA

 

fr0nk: south africa

 

ry: lets go to cape town!!!

 

beebo: whats cape town???

 

ry: a town

 

ry: we should go on april 13

 

ry: or july 6

 

beebo: why

 

ry: why not

 

beebo: pack ur bags everyone were going to cape town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry
> 
> also my birthday is april 13th...


	12. there's a good reason tyler is packing honey, you just haven't thought of it yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beebo's having a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter title tho

beebo: party at my house whos in

 

tyguy: what

 

tyguy: we cant

 

tyguy: were getting ready for cape town

 

ry: 

 

beebo: 

 

fr0nk:

 

melm: 

 

jish: 

 

giraffe:

 

hals:

 

beebo: ty what the fuck 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i'm spam updating late at night how interesting


	13. northern gaypour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josh and tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a??? lot??? of??? gay??? stuff????????

beebo: ty are u seriously packing

 

tyguy: ...yes

 

beebo: why

 

tyguy: because

 

tyguy: im going to cape town

 

ry: wait for real

 

tyguy: yeah

 

tyguy: my parents have a work thing down there and i'll be away for around a month

 

jish: whie

 

jish: im going to miss u :'(

 

tyguy: im gonna miss u 2 josh <3

 

jish: <3

 

gee: excuse me while i go hyerventalite in a conter

 

 

_gee has removed tyguy from the chat!_

 

 

_gee has removed jish from the chat!_

 

 

gee: we need to get them togethher

 

beebo: i second that

 

beebo: they are obviously gay for each other

 

ry: but how

 

gee: we force ty to serenade josh with his uke

 

gee: problem solved

 

fr0nk: bby have u had this whole thing planned out

 

gee: no

 

gee: myabe 

 

gee: yes

 

gee: they need to be together

 

gee: tyler joseph gay is like x30 more gay than normal

 

mikey: what the hell gee

 

gee: josh dun gay is like x30 more gay than normal

 

gee: if you put them together, they could be the gayest thing in the universe

 

mikey: what

 

mikey: the

 

mikey: actual

 

mikey: fuck

 

beebo: me n ry are chill with it

 

wentz: all of us are

 

wentz: besides moikey

 

mikey: WHAT IN THE WORLD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> joshler™


	14. cape town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter summary goes here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to @Nerukimi for giving me ideas because i lack motivation right now
> 
> also avi left pentatonix and i'm sad

gee: alright guys

 

gee: joshler will happen

 

gee: did ty leave yet?

 

beebo: idk

 

beebo: i think he might have been drunk and or high while he said that

 

ry: let me ask

 

ry: he said why the frick am i going to cape town

 

wentz: god damnit i am so confuzzled

 

mikey: "confuzzled"

 

mikey: what are we seven year olds

 

wentz: my soul is seven years old

 

giraffe: like markiplier

 

wentz: wtf dallon 

 

beebo: lets have a "let's get josh and ty together" meeting

 

gee: joshler

 

beebo: what

 

gee: their ship name is joshler

 

gee: josh for josh and ler for tyler

 

beebo: um okay?

 

beebo: so joshler meeting?

 

giraffe: right now???

 

giraffe: in the middle of class???

 

ry: dallon stop being such a mom

 

ry: im in

 

beebo: good i already got kicked out of class

 

giraffe: how?

 

beebo: i may or may not have cursed out my lab partner for dropping a chemical

 

mikey: my chemical not romance

 

gee: mikey what

 

gee: anyway im in

 

gee: otp is first

 

 

_gee has changed their name to joshler4life_

 

 

joshler4lfe: how bootiful

 

hals: mel and i are on free periods

 

hals: were in

 

wentz: patrick???

 

wentz: hello????

 

fedoraman: hey

 

fedoraman: i want ro come but dont want to do something to get kicked out of class

 

ry: so whatcha doing then

 

fedoraman: pete

 

fedoraman: i need you

 

wentz: yes?

 

fedoraman: burst into the room on a noble steed and rescue me from history

 

fedoraman: bust in and carry me out of class

 

wentz: okay

 

fedorman: ha im so funny

 

fedoraman: wait pete

 

fedoraman: shit is he actually doing it

 

hals: since when do you curse

 

fedoraman: since now

 

giraffe: wHaT tHe FuCk

 

giraffe: HoLy ShIt

 

giraffe: pete just burst into history, yelled ill save you patrick and carried him out of the room. 

 

giraffe: then he came back and got me

 

mikey: wellll thennnn

 

joshler4life: mikey stfu

 

fedoraman: thanks pete

 

giraffe: thanks pete

 

mel: STOP WITH UR STALE MEMES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> joshler and co. will be back soon.
> 
> also expect ryden and ry/bren/dal #soon because i'm a ryden whore (like the grooms bride) (appreciate my lame jokes)


	15. when your chapter is originally untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> random fact of the day:  
> my gender idenity changes by the second like it's bad but i think i'm genderfluid??? but my mom doesn't know???? and i want to wear boyish stuff sometimes but she screams at me???? idek anymore.
> 
> ALSO I AM BACK FROM THE HELL HOLE KNOWN AS INACTIVITY

beebo: OVERVIEW OF THE JOSHLER MEETING FOR THOSE WHO MISSED IT

 

beebo: cough dallon cough

 

giraffe: stfu im a good child

 

giraffe: unlike u

 

hals: rrrrrrrroastedddddd

 

beebo: anyway.

 

beebo: so basically the whole thhink was gerard screaming about how josh n ty better get together soon or he will kill the entire human race

 

gee: not kill the entire human race

 

gee: blow up the earth

 

gee: duh.

 

beebo: so ima just create a different group chat so we can discuss it

 

giraffe: LATER

 

giraffe: AFTER SCHOOL

 

giraffe: I WANT TO LEARN

 

beebo: im adding joshler back

 

hals: wAIT BREN NO

 

 

_beebo has added tyguy to the group chat!_

 

 

_beebo has added jish to the group chat!_

 

 

hals: THEYLL BE ABLE TO SEE WHAT WE TALKED ABOUT

 

beebo: NOOOO

 

 

_beebo has changed his name to stupidest man ever_

 

 

stupidest man ever: rip

 

tyguy: nice to be back

 

tyguy: also, bren was 

 

tyguy: ROASTED

 

jish: TOASTED

 

mikey: BURNT TO A CRISP!!!!

 

hals: damn they're really in sync

 

tyguy: i luv nsync

 

jish: ty no

 

tyguy: ty yes

 

jish: don't. you. dare.

 

mel: o shit ty no

 

wentz: what is going on

 

jish: tys blasting nsync in science and no ones saying anything

 

melm: o shit i can hear it from spanish

 

jish: and now hes kicked out of class

 

jish: so i have to work on the project alone

 

jish: thanks ty.

 

jish: thanks.

 

tyguy: ill bring u ice cream at lunch

 

jish: last time u said that

 

jish: it was banana flavored

 

tyguy: it'll be chocolate peanut butter

 

tyguy: i promise

 

jish: luv ya ty

 

tyguy: luv u too <3

 

joshler4life: im so happy im crying :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry everyone state testing ended last week and we've been slammed by tests i'm having at least 10 for math, english, science, and history bleh.


	16. what a catch ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more emo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to the lovely people at http://twentyonepilotsficlibrary.tumblr.com for adding me to their lgbtq+ author list (i'm genderfluid and pan). 
> 
> anyway happy memorial day weekend i guess.

jish: GUYS

 

hals: GUYSGUYSGUYS

 

joshler4life: didnt we go over this im nonbinary wow

 

hals: PEOPLE

 

joshler4life: thx fam

 

mikey: dont say fam again

 

mikey: ever.

 

jish: HALS AND I DYED MY HAIR THE SAME COLOR

 

tyguy: and i helped

 

wentz: at 3 in the fucking morning?

 

jish: well yeah

 

hals: when else were we supposed to do it

 

wentz: at 3 in the afternoon?

 

stupidest man ever: NINE IN THE AFTERNOOOOON

 

ryro: nO

 

stupidest man ever: AND UR EYES R THE SIZE OF THE MOOOOON

 

mikey: da fuc

 

ryro: so one time while we were high

 

stupidest man ever: and drunk

 

ryro: we wrote a stupid song called nine in the afternoon as brendon demonstrated above.

 

ryro: and for some reason he memorized it

 

stupidest man ever: nOt TrUe

 

ryro: yEs TrUe

 

jish: that doesn't even make sense

 

jish: also thx ty for helping us <3

 

hals: yeah love ya ty

 

tyguy: i feel so special <3 luv u too 

 

stupidest man alive: GAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY

 

wentz: god dammit brendon you are dating dallon

 

wentz: and possible ryan no one really knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gAaAaAaAaAaAy


	17. bad at love/eating chocolate cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOPELESS FOUNTAIN KINGDOM IS SO AMAZING I CAN'T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i've been inative bleh.  
> but good news i got that limited edition halsey shirt so yAy  
> also bad at love is my favorite song right now i love it so much

hals: mel we're breaking up

 

tyguy: no you cant

 

joshler4life: otp crew wont permit it 

 

bren: lol no we need your lesbian wisdom id be dead without it

 

melm: what??? why???

 

hals: you know what you did.

 

ryro: you know its bad when bae uses proper grammer

 

bren: ryan u r using proper grammer too

 

ryro: eXcUsE mE fOr BeInG eDuCaTeD

 

jish: hals what's wrong??

 

hals: mel can explain it.

 

wentz: oooooh

 

melm: stfu pete

 

melm: i ate the last piece of cake

 

hals: not just any cake.

 

hals: my chocolate cake with rasberry buttercream and chocolate mousse filling

 

hals: it was MINE

 

hals: you eating it was uncalled for.

 

jish: mel we expected better from you

 

melm: it wasnt even that bad of a crime!!!

 

tyguy: well we believe it was

 

wentz: SHUN THE NON BELIEVER

 

ryro: SHUN

 

fedoraman: SHHHUUUNNN

 

tyguy: S

 

jish: H

 

tyguy: U

 

jish: N

 

joshler4life: AHHHH 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to spam me on my tumblr: panicking-anathema
> 
>  
> 
> (((also if anyone got the charlie the unicorn refrence please marry me)))


	18. every snowflakes different just like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sIgH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not dead yay

moikey: hey

 

moikey: hey guysss

 

moikey: hey people who go by whater gender they prefer

 

joshler4life: ding ding ding

 

moikey: y know whats super lit fam

 

wentz: lit fam squad

 

beebo: totes lit fam squad

 

ryro: tf

 

moikey: yo gabba gabba

 

fr0nk: gee for once i agree with ur bro

 

tyguy: broski

 

josher4life: for once i do too

 

moikey: brb i think the world is imploding

 

joshler4life: fuck u moikes

 

moikey: there we go

 

beebo: yo gabba gabba can succ my dick

 

rydo: S U C C 

 

beebo: what are you kindergarteners

 

joshler4life: ...

 

moikey: ...

 

fr0nk: ...

 

fr0nk: oh no they've uncovered our secret

 

moikey: lets run while we still can

 

ryro: what the fuck is this chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HFK IS SO AMAZING LIKE AHHH AHHH AHHHHHHHH


	19. where is your boy tonight? no seriously where is he

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ryan is an annoyed boi nervous for his boifriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's finally summer so expect me to post more

ryro: has anyone seen brendon?

 

hals: he's your fuckin boyfriend

 

melm: yeah ryan watch your bitch

 

tyguy: well i guess we know it's their time of month

 

jish: mhm

 

hals: shut your mouth yoshua

 

hals: you can barely take care of your own boyfriend

 

 

_jish has changes their name to yoshua!_

 

 

yoshua: josh enters the group chat

 

tyguy: mouth: shut

 

yoshua: boyfriend: barely taken care of

 

tyguy: josh is forcibly removed from the group chat

 

 

_tyguy has removed yoshua from the chat!_

 

 

ryro: where the fuck is brendon???

 

tyguy: we have more important mannors at hand

 

wentz: tyler's getting fancyyyy

 

tyguy: shut your mouth petey

 

fedoraman: "petey"

 

fedoraman: wHeeze

 

tyguy: everyone i like josh

 

joshler4life: I HAVE BEEN SUMMONED FROM MY GRAVE

 

moikey: he got the notification five seconds after waking up and screamed

 

tyguy: idk he's just really hot and nice and friendly and he's my best friend??? so i might make it weird? is he even gay?

 

beebo: tyler

 

beebo: buddy

 

ryro: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU 

 

beebo: pal

 

beebo: friendo

 

beebo: homie

 

beebo: homoie

 

beebo: i can assure you josh is gay

 

tyguy: didnt he date halsey for a couple months

 

hals: WE DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT TIME

 

beebo: yeah

 

beebo: to keep their parents happy

 

beebo: they actually broke up two days after they "got together' because josh was just too gay

 

beebo: these damn gays am i right

 

tyguy: yay

 

tyguy: i have a chance with jijushwa

 

hals: yoshua is better

 

tyguy: jijushwa 

 

hals: yoshua

 

beebo: jish is better

 

ryro: brendon where are you???

 

ryro: ive been calling u since last night and u havent picked up

 

beebo: um

 

beebo: gotta go fast

 

ryro: god DAMNIT

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAMPION IS AMAZING HOLY SHIT I DON'T DESERVE THAT KICK ASS SONG
> 
> also this chapter is literally 50% meme?


	20. the light behind gerard's eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20th chapter woooot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yey more updates

joshler4life: josh

 

joshler4life: hey josh

 

joshler4life: hey jish

 

joshler4life: jj

 

joshler4life: ANSWER ME

 

moikey: gee chill

 

moikey: frank control your datefriend

 

fr0nk: ...

 

fr0nk: nah

 

joshler4life: JOSHUA WILLIAM DUN

 

joshler4life: IF U DON'T ANSWER NOW I'M CALLING UR MOM AND TELLING HER UR GAY

 

jish: fien.

 

jish: im here

 

jish: calm yourselves

 

wentz: gerard's the only one that needs calming

 

joshler4life: shut ur fuckin trap petey

 

wentz: y is every1 callinf me petey

 

jish: pete what happened to your grammer

 

jish: anyway gerard/my life's posion

 

jish: what do you want

 

joshler4life: well at least i'm posion that likes to party

 

moikey: yes yes party posion

 

joshler4life: mikey wyd???

 

joshler4life: anyway jersh have a way for you to ask out ty

 

hals: NO ITS YOSHUA

 

tyguy: NO ITS JIJUSHWA

 

joshler4life: taco bell

 

jish: taco bell???

 

jish: I LUV TACO BELL

 

jish: AND NOW GERARD

 

fr0nk: r00d

 

joshler4life: i have a friend who works there

 

joshler4life: we can get her to write "will you go out with me?" on a taco bell burrito or somethin

 

jish: i must meet this friend

 

jish: add her

 

 

_joshler4life has added yeylah to the chat!_

 

 

yeylah: wassup gays

 

jish: i already like her

 

yeylah: um who are you???

 

jish: a person ooooooh

 

yeylah: anyways gerard was this the group chat you were telling me about?

 

joshler4life: yes

 

yeylah: what's with ur name???

 

joshler4life: i'll explain that

 

joshler4life: in the next chapter

 

moikey: gerard are you okay

 

moikey: he's either high, drunk, or not okay

 

moikey: we'll write a song about it later.

 

jish: u okay fam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda a cliffhanger....
> 
> also i need to add more ryan, dallon and brendon seriously i suck


	21. threesomes are illuminati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically just dal and ry???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 4 of the tøp hiatus: about to burn my merch in sacrifice to the gods in hope for a new album.

ryro: uh does anyone know where brendon is

 

ryro: i haven't seen him for two days

 

ryro: he wont respond to my texts or calls or anything

 

ryro: what should i do

 

giraffe: he won't respond to me either

 

giraffe: i honestly have no idea what he's doing

 

ryro: could he be cheating???

 

tyguy: ryan

 

tyguy: dallon

 

tyguy: friendzos

 

tyguy: pals

 

tyguy: mates 

 

tyguy: amigos

 

tyguy: brendon is not cheating on whichever one of you he is dating

 

ryro: he's my boyfriend

 

giraffe: he's my boyfriend

 

wentz: why is this not suprising

 

ryro: y know what

 

ryro: we can all share brendon

 

giraffe: yay

 

ryro: also

 

ryro: dallon

 

ryro: we should hang out more. you seem pretty chill.

 

giraffe: we should. you seem pretty cool too. 

 

jish: lol are you going to have a threesome

 

giraffe: um

 

ryro: uh

 

wentz: IM KINKSHAMING

 

wentz: WHY WOULD YOU HAVE A THREESOME

 

giraffe: for the A N A L

 

ryro: for the S U C C

 

jish: pete this is a no kinkshaming zone

 

wentz: idgaf

 

jish: well you should

 

wentz: uh someone's on my lawn

 

wentz: he has neon yellow hair

 

wentz: TYLER CONTROL YOUR BOYFRIEND

 

tyguy: he warned you

 

jish: i warned you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> considering doing an actual mini-story instead of a group chat format for josh and ty's date. thoughts???


	22. give me envy give me malice baby give me a meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael phelps=sexy swimmer guy  
> (haha get it  
> dan and phil  
> their new video  
> hahahahahahaha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHE FUCKING EYE I WAS UP ALL NIGHT FUCK YOU TYLER JOSEPH YOU LITTLE CRYPTIC SHIT

beebo: wassup everyone your boi is back in town

 

wentz: here comes dat boi 

 

melm: o shit waddup

 

tyguy: welcome back to the land of dead memes brendon

 

beebo: the memes are dead

 

beebo: just like my soul

 

beebo: has anyone seen ryan or dallon??? theyre ignoring me :'( i miss them

 

ryro: boo hoo so sad

 

giraffe: we don't miss you bitch

 

jish: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS THE DEAD SEA

 

jish: BECAUSE YOU SEEM PRETTY SALTY

 

gee: take your jokes somewhere else science nerd 

 

tyguy: he's my science nerd

 

gee: brb while i sCREAM

 

beebo: where are you guys???

 

ryro: we're at dallons house

 

giraffe: playin mario kart and stuff

 

jish: MARIO KART

 

tyguy: YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME 

 

ryro: we were having a "brendon's boyfriends" night

 

giraffe: ryan makes some mean pancakes

 

beebo: I DONT KNOW HOW TO FEEL

 

beebo: THE TWO LOVES OF MY LIFE LOVE EACH NOW TOO

 

giraffe: ryan's better than you brendon

 

ryro: dallon's better than you brendon

 

beebo: okay can we have a threesome now

 

wentz: I KNEW IT

 

wentz: I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT

 

beebo: :v)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't like being inactive but i'm at this police camp and am tired all the time so eh.
> 
> xo kai


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE YOUR EYES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for seventy kudos! i never expected to get that many on this shitty gc fic that's been done a million times before. 
> 
> also fireflies because it was released yesterday (july 14th) years ago!¡!

beebo: gUYS

 

beebo: dO YOU KNOW WHAT TODAY IS

 

melm: my mom's funeral

 

beebo: NO

 

hals: sorry babe bren hAS NO RESPECT FOR ANYONE BESIDES HIS THREESOME AND MEMES

 

beebo: TRU

 

melm: wELL FUCK YOU

 

beebo: IT'S NATIONAL NAKED DAY

 

ryro: o boi

 

giraffe: isn't today when that meme song fireflies was released tho??

 

beebo: NVM 

 

beebo: FIREFLIES IS BETTER

 

wentz: i am being summonded from the grave because mEmes

 

tyguy: did you just summond peter lewis kingston wentz iii through kik??¿¿?

 

jish: yeah brendon wyd

 

beebo: YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE YOUR EYES

 

wentz: IF TEN MILLION FIREFLIES

 

beebo: LIT UP THE WORLD AS I FELL ASLEEP

 

wentz: CAUSE THEY'D FILL THE OPEN AIR

 

yeylah: AND LEAVE TEARDROPS EVERYWHERE 

YOU'D THINK ME RUDE

BUT I'D JUST STAND AND STARE

 

wentz: HELL YEAH

 

beebo: yeylah.

 

beebo: new gurl.

 

beebo: i

 

beebo: i like u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> joshler should be next chapter.
> 
> fireflies>everyone and everything


	24. #joshtops2k17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used my data for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone so i'm on a vacation with my friend and wouldn't have wifi to update until sunday. but i'll write a lot and spam asap. also thanks for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks it means a lot to me.

(beebo has removed jish and tyguy from the chat!)

 

beebo: alright guys and gerard

 

gee: your good deed has been noted.

 

beebo: wheres hayley

 

hals: whos hayley

 

beebo: ur lez sis

 

yeylah: i can confirm that

 

hals: nice to meet you im halsey

 

yeylah: cool im hayley

 

beebo: OPERATION TACO BELL

 

yeylah: what a rude obnoxious person

 

wentz: what a perfect description of me

 

fedora: dont listen to him

 

beebo: hayley can you help

 

hayley: already read the chat. i am joshlers number 1 fan

 

fr0nk: nope that's gerard

 

giraffe: sorry hayley you'll have to be the second biggest fan

 

gee: oOPs

 

yeylah: we need to tell tyler

 

beebo: no

 

beebo: josh

 

beebo: we need to tell josh

 

gee: hes right

 

gee: josh tops

 

hals: josh tops

 

wentz: josh tops

 

fedora: josh tops

 

ryro: josh tops

 

melm: josh tops

 

beebo: josh tops

 

yeylah: fien josh tops

 

 

(beebo has added jish to the chat!)

 

 

beebo: scroll up

 

jish: so i top and something about taco bell???

 

beebo: #joshtops2k17

 

beebo: meet me outside the taco bell by the school in 20 minutes

 

jish: why

 

beebo: :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like there are a lot of people reading this and you guys have like no idea about me so ask questions and i'll answer them in a later chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo kai


	25. one hundred percent hetero date part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part one of two i think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what am i doing with my life

Josh was not an idiot.  
Yeah he had flunked his history test last week and hated math, but he wasn't stupid. He knew this whole "Taco Bell Plan" was to get him to ask out Tyler. (He had heard Frank and Gerard talking about it a couple days ago as they officially named it the "Joshler Taco Bell Love Initiative").  
So he knew to dress halfway decent and at least brush his teeth before meeting Brendon at Taco Bell.  
As Josh walked in, the smell of chalupas filling his nose, the first thing he saw was Brendon- and basically everyone in the group chat- sitting in a booth in the corner.  
"What the hell?" esacped his lips once he was a foot away from the group. "I thought I was just meeting Brendon here."  
"Okay, first of all, none of us ever said you would just see Brendon here. Two, did you really expect us not to watch joshler live?" Gerard slammed their hands down on the table in emphasis, locking eyes with Josh.  
The neon haired boy let out a sigh. "True, b-"  
"Okay, can you explain the plan and call Tyler now?" Pete butted in. "I'm cramped and Ryan's sitting on my hand."  
Brendon automatically shot Pete a glare.  
"Ryan didn't do shit to you." Dallon muttered.   
A smug Ryan poked Pete in the back. "I have an extra boyfriend to protect me."  
Pete leaned over the table to whisper, albeit quietly, to Halsey, "I knew they were having a threesome."  
She only nodded as Brendon yelled "I heard that!" at the top of his lungs.  
"Okay, so, what's the plan?"  
"Tell Tyler you want to hang out. Pick him up. Take him here. We should be gone by then. Hayley-" the orange haired angel waved from the counter "-will take your order no matter what, write 'will you go out with me?' on the wrapper of one burrito or whatever, and you give it to Tyler as I record from the bushes outside." Gerard managed to get this all out in one breath, earning them a worried glance from Frank.  
Josh nodded, anxiety already spiking. "Alright. I'll call Tyler. Er, text him. Uh, yeah. I'll do that." He pulled out his phone and took a deep breath.

 

jish: hey ty

tyguy: hey

jish: would u want 2 hang out later?

tyguy: sure

jish: i'll pick u up whenever

tyguy: in 20 minutes

jish: it's a date

jish: well not literally

tyguy: u okay???

jish: yeah.

jish: i'm great.

tyguy: if you say so

tyguy: see u later joshie :)

jish: :))))

 

"So... what now?" Mel asked as she rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.  
"Orgy!" Brendon yelled, earning more than a few glares. One mother even put her hands over her daughter's ears.  
"What Brendon?" Pete said sarcastically. "I couldn't hear you."  
"Pete!" Muttered Patrick. "What are you-"  
"ORGY!" Brendon screamed it even louder as a staff member came over to talk to him  
"You have to chill, bro. Or we'll have to kick you out."  
The staff member, her name tag reading "Debby" was promptly flipped off as the entire group walked out of Taco Bell.

Now the only thing Josh had left to do was wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i came out to my friend as pan and nb and she's perfectly fine with it i'm so happy

**Author's Note:**

> critisim??? username ideas???? character suggestions (most of them are probably coming soon)???? comment it.
> 
> -kai


End file.
